


super far

by jj4eva



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj4eva/pseuds/jj4eva
Summary: Jisoo leaves home. Jennie finds comfort in alcohol and Lisa, who's more than willing to take all the pain away.





	1. when will you be coming home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jennie tries to heal

Everybody must have had their own breaking point.

 

Jisoo hit hers just a few seconds ago.

 

Jennie noticed it when her voice started to crack, when right now she just stormed to their shared bedroom and started to pack her own clothes leaving Jennie dumbfounded in the living room of what Jennie and Jisoo called home.

 

 

Jennie can't come up with something to say. She has always been the vocal one when the couple fights. Her shouts were always followed with Jisoo's cries or with their neighbor's complains through the thin walls but at the moment when it feels like everything is falling apart even this four walls and room that the couple shared for years — she just stares at Jisoo.

 

 _Jisoo_ , the only girl that she tried to love but Jennie was too broken to do so.

 

 _Jisoo_ , the one that held her hand always and whenever but Jennie was always the one to let go first.

 

 _Jisoo_ , with her soft and heart-shaped lips that Jennie kissed with her eyes wide open.

 

 _Jisoo_ , with her goddamn smile, laugh and eyes full of admiration that was now replaced with two empty and bloodshot orbs as if they were someone else's.

 

 _Jisoo, the oh so selfless Jisoo_ , that Jennie thought wasn't hurting and always have told her that everything is and will be okay.

 

 _And now Jisoo_ , with her boldness and courage, who is now ready to leave their home and take everything with her, even Jennie's heart.

 

The sight of Jisoo in this situation breaks Jennie even more. 

 

“Don't give me back anything I left behind.”

 

The older girl doesn't wait for Jennie to answer and the younger couldn't even utter a single word. Jisoo did not give a single look that Jennie had been waiting for. Jennie thinks maybe if her eyes and Jisoo's make contact it will make Jisoo come back like how she always did.

 

Now is different because she doesn't.

 

Jennie just stares and Jisoo pays no attention to Jennie. She couldn't care less anymore.

 

Jennie knows Jisoo is sick of her.

 

The older girl leaves the keys on Jennie's table and Jennie is frozen solid like a statue. Jennie watches and waits for reality to kick her in the ass and tell her that this is all real and Jisoo is really leaving her and their home but still, Jennie stays still.

 

After that, the next thing Jennie heard was the slam of the door.

 

Jennie doesn't say anything. She doesn't know why she couldn't stop her or what is holding her back. She loved Jisoo as much but fear had been living in the back of her mind for years. She doesn't make her stay. Maybe because she doesn't know how to, or maybe her own pride is blocking her way.

 

_

 

The next day Jennie woke up on their bed not remembering how she ended up there, but she knew it was the alcohol that made her forget anything — anything except the unfamiliar pain and of course, the only girl that stayed in her mind for the past few years.

 

 

Jisoo was in her dreams and Jennie hated how it was all too sudden. Her dreams had always been like that, they were always not that vivid but catching a glimpse of her was good enough for the younger girl. 

 

 

The next day after that, she wakes up on the same bed with more bottles of alcohol surrounding her. The smell of Jisoo is still on the sheets and Jennie had become addicted to it. 

 

Jisoo smelled sweet and comforting like how she always had since the day she met her. The fragrance reminded her of home, and that day forward anything that goes by Jennie's mind brings her thoughts to jisoo. 

 

A week passes and a plenty more bottles of alcohol gathered on the side of the bed. But the highlight was on the third day, Jennie and Jisoo's good friend, Nayeon, heard about what happened and came over to check up on the mess that is Jennie.

 

Jennie doesn't interrogate how Nayeon knew. The whole world could know about their break up and people would say they saw it coming. Jennie saw it coming, too. But she reminds herself no matter how you make yourself ready for it, when it hits you it will still hurt no near to how you imagined it to hurt.

 

Nayeon brought home-made food that some of her friends made in their dorm even when she's not so sure if Jennie wanted to eat. She also brought milk ice cream with the knowledge of it being Jennie's favorite in attempt of giving her comfort. Jennie tries to pull a smile and give a short thanks.

 

Jennie did not give Nayeon long replies while Nayeon had tried to converse with her and Nayeon understood like the good friend that she is. Nayeon leaves Jennie with comforting words like _“everything will be okay.”_

 

Jennie thinks that's probably what everyone will say.

 

_

 

Everything still wasn't okay.

 

Jennie had no progress and is still in square one.

 

Some times she wonders and gets out of her and Jisoo's bedroom just to reminisce her memories with Jisoo. It makes her laugh, but mostly it makes her cry, or when she laughs and then a second after she cries.

 

Jennie doesn't know anymore.

 

Jisoo left a big spacious hole in her heart and Jennie feels incomplete more than ever. The latter knows she needs to at least fill it with something else rather than all the alcohol and cigarettes she took while thinking of Jisoo. Jennie needs to forget about Jisoo.

 

_

 

 Jennie had finally step foot out of their small apartment after 4 weeks of imprisoning herself.

 

It wasn't a sign of improvement for the younger girl. But she thinks _maybe_ its a start.

 

Jennie doesn't know why she didn't make her come back. It'll be a bruise to her ego and Jennie had never done that before. And now all she can do is sit and wait for a miracle. Begging was just not her thing.

 

She thinks maybe that was the reason she was no good for Jisoo. 

 

Jisoo and being with Jisoo was heaven, but now Jennie is hurting like hell. She needed to get away and what more of a great idea was to go in a club and maybe the taste of alcohol and someone else's lips will make her forget about the pain.


	2. you know i'm such a fool for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lisa doesn't mind

~~~~The night is still young and Jennie already feels the liquor kicking in.

 

She looks around the club and sees everything and everyone on the dance floor spinning, it makes her head ache but Jennie have felt this pain way too many times that she had already familiarized herself how to grow out of it.

 

Jennie took her fifth shot that night. It seemed like for the past month all she have been taking inside her was alcohol. And this place where every kind of misdemeanor can be committed, where anything can happen — Jennie is under the impression that it was this very club that did it. It was where it all started; with its spontaneous music blasted on the speakers all night, with all the people dancing their hearts out as if no one was watching, with its bright lights that set the mood of a vibe that Jennie couldn't quite comprehend why in contrary it still became a fortress that never lost room for the alcoholic, the in love and the broken.

 

She admits it was pretty unfortunate to be all three.

 

She thinks of when they first moved in together in one house, in which they called their home. She pondered on how things felt so lightweight and easy the first time they moved in. They were contented with just the two of them waking up and seeing each other's face first thing in the morning, cooking for each other and showering each other fondness. It used to be a shelter that they both made of each other but what's more vague is how it turned to be Jennie and Jisoo's war zone where they have each other back's turned and usetheir own words as weapons.

 

She recollects the memories of her waking up next to Jisoo and it was the most beautiful sight that Jennie misses so much. Jennie could go on and on about anything else that she found beautiful about Jisoo and anything else that she wish she didn't take for granted. The remorse now lives in her heart where Jisoo used to be. She was a mess and she knows maybe something is really wrong with her. She was favored that Jisoo even stayed for years but she was Jennie, a beautiful broken mess, a combination of all the good things in the world and all its opposites, and she now questions her self-worth and thinks how could Jisoo even stand someone like her?

 

Jisoo was too good for Jennie. The latter likes to think that she's better off with somebody, that'll finally treat her far from how Jennie did because that's what she deserves and as for herself, she deserves to live the rest of her life in anguish in this hell-like world.

 

She thinks of everything then overthinks, through the night Jennie's heart and head continues to throb in pain.

 

 

-

 

 

After sobering up, Jennie jumps because of the touch a girl with a slim physique, long legs and big brown orbs.

 

Lalisa Manoban never offered friendship to Jennie nor the latter did as well.

 

She was merely an acquaintance, a some sort of fix that Jennie runs to whenever she's drunk, whenever she needed the pleasure and Lisa never hesitated to give Jennie what she needed.

 

Jennie felt nothing but lust.

 

It was how Lisa lived her life, offering her temple as someone else's toy to play with. She had other customers to say at least and by customers meaning there are people who actually pays her for her performance. She knows herself that she is doing a pretty good job and it has been her source of income besides working in a coffee shop but Jennie is Jennie and Lisa wanted her even without bringing money on the table.

 

The younger loves to make love to Jennie, she loves it when she open her legs for her, when her back arches knowing it was because of her doing, loves hearing her name come out of Jennie's mouth as a whimper, an indication that she's doing Jennie so good and the moans coming out of her mouth makes her go even more crazy.

 

Jennie never did return the favor and Lisa never did mind.

 

For Lisa, Jennie was more than just a mere customer. The difference between her said ’customers‘ are quite simple but significant. _Lisa is in love_ , but that's something she never dared to say to Jennie for she knows it'll just make things more of a mess that it already is. Jennie thinks that Lisa is just fucking her, like how she does with all the others but Lisa has her feelings attached, even when she didn't want it to be. She has fallen in love to someone who was just equal as a mess like herself. Every time Jennie comes to her, literally and figuratively, it makes her think that for a temporary moment maybe Jennie is in love with her, too. It was delusional but Lisa have always had her imagination get the best of her.

 

They met when they were both drunk. It was one of the nights when Jennie don't feel like coming home when she knew someone else is waiting up for her at home. After that, one thing led to another and it became a series of encounters where Lisa fucks Jennie and the latter admits she forgets about her own girlfriend when she moans an another name not Jisoo's.

 

Lisa, however, is aware of Jennie being already owned by someone else. But she didn't mind. She didn't want to risk it if it was Jennie Kim already standing in front of her wanting her company. Jisoo knows Lisa as someone from work, like how Jennie introduced her to be. For some reason, Jisoo doesn't interrogate whenever Jennie knocks loudly on their door in the middle of the night, drunk and intoxicated with alcohol, her lips are sore with someone else's feminine scent on all over Jennie when she said she was going out to get drinks with someone from work.

 

“It's been a while,”

 

The girl's soft and seducing voice disrupts Jennie from her thoughts.

 

She sits beside her and the girl's hand had already found its way on Jennie's thighs, caressing it. Jennie already knew where this is going to.

 

“Lisa . .“

 

“Jen, come on, didn't you miss me?” Her voice turned out to be a tempting whisper on Jennie's ear. Lisa doesn't stop what she had already started as her hand continues to explore Jennie's thighs, closer and closer to her core. Jennie didn't even flinch. 

 

“Where have you been babe? I've missed you, you know,”

 

“She left me.”

 

With those words, Jennie breaks down and buried her face in her hands. Tears fall down little by little until Lisa hears her sob. Right now Jennie is just as surprised as Lisa seeing that the brunette had never opened up to Lisa and much more, had never seen her cry. Now that Lisa had witnessed it, as much as she wanted to throw the biggest party of the year to celebrate Jennie and Jisoo's break up, her heart breaks seeing Jennie being miserable like this.

 

Lisa is at loss for words, instead of talking she held Jennie's small and soft hand. She couldn't stand hearing Jennie's faint sobs and she pulls Jennie in for a hug, she holds her close and now Jennie is weeping on her shoulder. She rubs her back and whispers words of comfort in Jennie's ears. 

 

“Let's get out of here,” Lisa says while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Jennie nods as a sign of approval, Lisa caresses her cheek to wipe the remaining tears. 

 

“My place?” 

 

“Can we stay in mine for tonight?” 

 

Lisa admits she was a bit taken aback by how Jennie is acting tonight because it was completely different from the Jennie the girl knew for the past year. Lisa just nods as Jennie leads the way outside the club. She stuns Lisa once again when she grabbed her hand, intertwining it with Lisa's, holding it tighter than she ever did.

 

-

 

The pair walks in a hallway from what it appears to be Jennie's floor, still hand in hand. Jennie looks at Lisa for a moment, enthusiasm still in her eyes despite the time being two in the morning. Jennie opens the door for the younger girl and before Lisa could engage in the small apartment, she takes a look around. It was a mess. Lisa is welcomed by a clutter of disorganized stuff on the apartment's floor and it makes her think that Jennie must've really been in a gloomy state the past month of not seeing her.

 

"I'm sorry, you know I didn't really get my house ready," Jennie blabbers with an apologetic look, looking around her own house as well. "As you can see, I wasn't really feeling well and I didn't have the time to call the cleaning lady and--"

 

Just as when Jennie was about to look at Lisa again, her words were cut off when Lisa hungrily kisses the girl on the lips, Jennie responded and kissed her back. It tasted bitter and her breath smelled like alcohol but still it was soft, just like how they always were.

 

"You know, you talk too much, " Lisa says in between kisses.

 

"Oh, shut up."

 

Jennie doesn't break the kiss and before she knew it Lisa already got her pinned on the same door she just opened for her a few moments ago. Their lips became magnet-like and were only apart when the both of them needed to grasp some air. Jennie pushed Lisa, leading her to the bedroom while Lisa plants short kisses on her neck. They managed to finally reach the bedroom as they both undress each other and then after Lisa falls on Jennie's bed and is now on top of Jennie, their pace slowing down bit by bit. She kisses Jennie's jaw on the way down to her neck, finding her favorite spot and this time sucking it long and hard as Jennie releases a moan in response. Lisa continues to plants kisses while on the way down to her breasts, making sure not to leave any spot. She sucks on a nipple while playing with the other, but didn't last long until Lisa finally reached her pussy, that is now dripping wet. Lisa brushes one finger on her clit, which was quick, making Jennie struggle because she is needing Lisa inside of her as soon as possible.

 

"Lisa p--please,"

 

Lisa continues to brush her finger, teasing Jennie even more.

 

"Fuck, Lisa, f--fuck me now,"

 

"As you wish, princess,"

 

Lisa do as Jennie says, crashing her mouth on Jennie's clit, sucking it, letting her tongue do wonders while her finger found its way inside Jennie. She puts it in slow, that makes Jennie groan in pleasure and frustration.

 

"F--faster,"

 

Another finger is now inside Jennie, its pace speeding up as it goes in and out of her. Lisa licks her clit several times as she did it, earning Jennie's moans that sounded like music in her ears. After a few moments, Jennie comes and Lisa made sure to get a taste of her. Lisa licks her fingers after and locks eyes with Jennie, both of their pair of pupils dilated and full of lust.

 

Jennie have always found it sexy when Lisa does that. She reunites her lips with Lisa's for a slow passionate kiss. Lisa sits up and Jennie kisses her once again but this time Jennie laid her on the bed, before she knew it, the older girl is already on top of her, which was improbable since Jennie had always been under. As much as she didn't want to put a stop to what Jennie is doing to her, Lisa doesn't have any idea where this is getting to and she didn't want to get the wrong idea.

 

"What are we doing?" Lisa breaks the kiss out of curiosity with her eyebrows are furrowed and full of confusion. Jennie gives off a light chuckle and says, 

 

"It's never too late to return the favor, right?"

 

They continue their heated kiss. Jennie's lips explored Lisa's neck, collarbones and then down to her breasts and anything else below it. Lisa secretly pinches herself to check if this isn't one of her lucid dreams, when she finally let the fact that Jennie Kim will be fucking her sink in, she treasured every moment.

 

-

 

Jennie did not disappoint Lisa that night. 

 

Lisa moaned Jennie's name too many times that maybe it was a bit embarrassing but the younger girl couldn't care less. It wasn't long until she comes hard and Jennie cleaned her up just as fast. When they were done and when Jennie had drifted off to sleep on her chest, she pulls her closer, wrapping her arms around her smaller physique.

 

Lisa had entitled this night as the best night of her life.

 

-

 

Streaks of light pass through Jennie's windows and Lisa wakes up still in bed with Jennie. It was a strange feeling waking up with Jennie laying with her because ever since, Jennie had always been the one to leave first. Lisa hated that she always had to do that and she have always hated all the post-its Jennie leaves behind with notes written on her handwriting saying she already had to leave. But right now, Jennie doesn't move an inch away from Lisa. She continues to stare at the peaceful looking goddess in front of her, she studies her face and analyzed every detail. Lisa finds herself smiling and its amazing how just looking at Jennie makes her heart flutter. 

 

"Good morning, sleepy head," Jennie had finally opened her eyes, the first thing she sees is a grinning Lisa. 

 

"Morning, isn't it time for you to work at the coffee shop?" 

 

"I actually don't feel like working today," Lisa admits, still laying face-to-face with her. 

 

"So," Jennie trails off and somehow gives off a smile while sitting up. "What do you wanna do today?"

 

"No," Lisa pulls her back into the cushions and wraps her arm around the small girl. "You stay here, I'll make you breakfast,"

 

"Can you even cook, Manoban?"

 

Jennie threats the younger girl, with a smirk plastered on her face. Little did Jennie know, Lisa's stepfather was a known cook. But Lisa didn't mind her remark as she sits up and ties her hair. 

 

"Don't worry. If you end up not liking my food, you can eat me instead." 

 

With that, Lisa winks at Jennie as she makes her way outside the room and to the kitchen, leaving Jennie suddenly feeling hot and bothered.

 

It was the best of all good mornings. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking your time reading my first ever work. 
> 
> until next time ♡


End file.
